Discovering Love
by Melinda Sandy Halliwell
Summary: 2010's Senshi/Shitennou Ficathon Piece featuring A/Z. The theme was fairy tales.


PART I

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, named Isabella, who waswell loved, but also a bit of a problem. She was her parents' only child, and everyone knew that the kingdom could not be ruled by a woman.

Unfortunately, the Princess refused to marry any of the neighboring princes – mostly because they were much too like family for her to even consider marrying! They also just didn't fit right. When Princess Isabella was made to dance with Prince Nathaniel, her feet would always be trampled, and his neck would grow sore from staring down the distance between them. A fact which he complained about – loudly. Prince Khalid insisted upon treating her as a delicate flower, and she and Prince Jasper were much more interested in creating mischief together of an altogether unromantic nature.

One day, the first day of summer, she and Prince Eason were out for a ride. Though their parents hoped the time together would result in courtship, Isabella found herself content, instead, to listen to the High Prince talk at some length about a foreign Princess he'd recently met.

When the two found an abandoned castle encapsulated by a rose garden, they agreed to dismount and explore. The roses were lovely, they thought, but none so much as those growing nearest to the remains of a fountain at the back of the garden. With the maid he'd met still fresh upon his mind, and with his companion's encouragement, Eason decided to pluck a few buds to give to her.

As Eason plucked a fifth, and final, rose, a woman appeared in the courtyard.

"Who gave you leave to take my roses?"

Eason and Isabella both turned to face a woman, lovely and young, with long red hair and a dress of golden silk.

Immediately, the pair dropped each to one knee, but it was Isabella who spoke. "My most sincere apologies, mi'lady. We thought the castle abandoned and the roses wild. My prince only picked the flowers upon my urging."

"Your urging? As a gift for yourself, child?" The woman's voice, though regal had softened.

Isabella shook her head. "No. Not for myself. Eason is as a brother to me. The roses were for another."

The woman's eyebrow rose as she smiled, "You would help the highest prince in the land woo another woman?"

Eason blushed as Isabella nodded, "He's my friend."

"And where, dear child, would that leave your kingdom. You, too, stand in need of a prince. Do you not?"

Isabella frowned as the red-headed woman approached closer. She felt Eason's hand upon her shoulder, a friend's steadying offer of support.

"Hmm… I see. Tell me, child, do you wish for a prince of your own?" Long tapered fingers trailed down the Princess' cheek.

Silence was her only response as Eason gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Or perhaps…" she stepped away, moving towards the ruined fountain, "You would prefer your own princess."

Isabella drew in a sharp breath and turned to look to Eason, who did naught but shrug for he and the other princes had long since realized the strange princess's secret.

With a wave of her hand, the woman gestured toward the fountain. Water sprung forth, gushing from the broken stone.

Eason found his voice, and stepped between Isabella and the woman. "What do you want by revealing this?"

Holding aloft an imperious hand, the woman looked at Eason. "Give me one of the roses," she demanded.

When Eason hesitated, the woman continued, "You come into my castle, steal my roses, and hesitate when I ask for but one of them? Give me a rose, Princeling. Now."

With a murmured apology, Eason handed over the rose.

"There are three others of you, are there not? I would suggest, Highness, that you only give one rose to your lady, and one each to your brothers." With that warning, the woman took the rose and immersed it in the living water of the fountain.

With the sodden rose she returned to the pair, and brushed its petals over Isabella's cheek.

"Until love pure and true accepts this rose from your hand, by day you will wear the form you wish for."

The woman pressed a kiss to the princess's forehead, and whispered that only she might hear: "Though you might find yourself regretting your heart's wish."

* * *

><p>Isabella frowned as she was shaken awake by Eason. "My head hurts."<p>

A soft chuckle came from her companion, "I'd be surprised if that was all that hurt. I think we're going to have to start calling you 'Isaiah'."

"What are you talking about?" She reached a hand to her throat, wondering why her voice sounded hoarse. Her eyes widened as her hand encountered an unfamiliar lump in the middle of her throat; it was small, but still there. As she sat up, she looked at her hands. The fingers were still long and tapered, but neither her palms nor fingers were quite as fine.

"You're still quite pretty. I don't think anyone would note anything odd about you being in a dress unless they got too close. You can borrow some of my clothing until we get you to a tailor." Eason's voice was laced with laughter.

"I do not think this was quite my heart's wish…" Isabella sighed. "Though, if we can somehow convince my parents to accept this, it might make things easier."

* * *

><p>"Eason, have you, perhaps, found Isabella's twin?" Jasper laughed as the two joined the others of their number at their customary breakfast table. "Or is this a clever disguise to get out of any more arranged meetings?"<p>

Glaring at him, "Isaiah" took a seat and piled food onto her plate. "You didn't complain about the last meeting we shared. Though I believe that Lord Hastings is still surprised when he finds himself writing with violet ink."

Khalid frowned, "It's true then? By the day… Isaiah?"

"Yes. Which I suppose isn't horrible. I can at least be allowed to train openly, and my cover story is that I'm a cousin of Isabella's. As a nobleman, myself, there can be no complaint about me training with the royal persons." She shrugged, trying to act indifferent about the whole matter.

"And your parents?" Nathaniel smirked. "How will they feel about their daughter's day time appearance?"

"I think," Khalid answered before Isabella could, "for now, it might be best if we minimize contact between 'Isaiah' and any of our parents. For one thing, they'd want him at the dinners and balls, and if we're not careful, they may try to set the two of you up. It is not unheard for cousins to marry on occasion, though that practice is rather outdated. He is royal blood, and your being difficult is bound to be wearing on them." He held up a hand before she could protest, "Not that any of us blame you."

Jasper nodded in agreement, "I agree, but as you said, during the day you can train and perhaps, even, court a maid or two?"

"And do what? Steal kisses at lunch and be a hermit in the evenings? I doubt even the most chaste lass would appreciate that." She rolled her eyes. "I don't see that this improves my situation."

"I do believe that was the whole point, though. That during the day you are free to court, to find true and pure love." The High Prince sighed a bit as he thought of his own love, causing the other four to groan.

* * *

><p>PART II<p>

Amantha had often tried to explain to Selene that in order to have a full picture of a reign, one needed to see how the Commoners lived. It was not that the Princess did not care; she just tended to see the best in everyone, and rarely thought to scratch beneath the surface of the pleasant front most people put forth.

Having dressed in a an outfit borrowed from a maid in the palace, and with no real jewelry upon herself, Amantha thought that she blended in perfectly with the common women sure to be in the marketplace. As she perused the goods for sale, getting an idea of the weights and measures used and expectations around her, she tried to drift close to groups of people.

While eavesdropping was frequently seen as rude, and for good reason, Amantha could not help but find it a useful tool. After all, it had been rumors gleamed from such illicit activities that had lead the young woman and her retinue to become aware of the true intention of the King of Alaine, and to end negotiations before things had gone too far.

As she fingered a bolt of silk, impressed with both the quality and the reasonable price, she overheard a couple of women speaking. "I don't know what I think of this Isaiah character.

You don't think he'll inherit, do you?"

The other woman shrugged, "Isabella refuses to marry. There might not be any choice in the matter."

Amantha frowned as the women walked off, still talking. She understood as well as any other noble the importance of marriage alliances, but she'd never heard of someone being deprived of their throne over a refusal to marry. The implications were not pleasant, and definitely something she'd need to discuss with Selene and the others.

"I never knew a bolt of silk could inspire such serious thought." The voice was mocking, but as Amanatha turned to face the speaker, the first thing she noticed were kind green eyes and a warm smile. This man was definitely not a peasant, but his clothing suggested someone of the merchant class.

"Then, perhaps, sir, you do not understand the narrative that each bolt represents."

"Oh?" He smirked and gestured to the rolls of cloth, "Why don't you enlighten me?"

* * *

><p>Amantha smiled as Vesma fussed over her. "I know why you insist on doing this, but I really wish you would not wind your hair so tightly under a cap." Her friend sighed. "At least not on the nights of a ball. You do realize I had to start the others early enough to be able to spend the time on you."<p>

Radha rolled her eyes from where she was finishing lacing up Mieke's dress. "She did no such thing. She just hates the idea that you're out there, and aren't interested in flirting with every male you come across."

"Hush, you! So, you are smiling more than you usually do after skulking through the markets." Vesma punctuated her not-question with a fluff of Amantha's dress. "What happened?"

Amantha blushed, "Nothing happened. I talked to a few people, heard some things which definitely need further investigation. It was simply a beautiful day, and I don't mind dressing down to walk among the commoners."

"Mm-hmm." Mieke grinned. "That's why you're blushing."

"Nothing happened."

Amantha shook her head, ignoring the other girls as Selene giggled, "Leave her alone. If anything happened and she wants to talk to us about it, she knows that we'll be more than glad to listen."

* * *

><p>Formal balls and dinners were not Amantha's favorite way to spend an evening. The conversation at such events was, at best, inconsequential, as otherwise intelligent men and women spent the evening attempting to posture themselves in order to attract a desired eye. Amantha thought them significant wastes of time, and that such matchmaking could be accomplished just as easily at a concert, opera, or lecture.<p>

Selene and Vesma would be in their element at events such as these, though that caused her some concern. Both women were bright, but their extroversion and comfort with the opposite sex often made them seem as if they were simple women looking for husbands. Of course, on more than one occasion, both of the girls in question had put men who made such assumptions in their places.

Not surprisingly, Vesma was surrounded that night by several men, and neither Selene nor the High Prince could be located by a quick visual sweep of the ballroom. Mieke was easily found by the buffet bar, though Amantha knew that she would only sample the foods. The duchess delighted in learning about a culture through its food and the way its upper-crust behaved themselves in the presence of plenty. Radha, however, caused her to smile the most: the young Priestess could be found, quite predictably, discussing the finer points of religion and spirituality with men and women over twice her age.

Confident that her friends were fine, for the most part, she had chosen a seat near the orchestra, less interested in watching people and more interested in the music to which the social ballet was set.

"I have often advised Eason to pass laws specifically to prevent this." A plate with a few small morsels was held out towards her.

She smiled to her benefactor, a young woman about her own age. Though the other woman was dressed in finery befitting a lady of highest rank, she did not appear to be overly comfortable. Her long, strawberry-blonde curls cascaded past fine bones, twinkling green eyes, and smiling, plump lips. "To prevent what?" Amantha asked as she accepted the plate with a smile, "And thank you."

"To prevent beautiful women from hiding themselves. Though, to be honest, I cannot blame you." The woman bowed slightly at the waist, a gesture that Amantha would have expected to come more easily from a man than a woman. "Isabella de Gallie."

"Princess Isabella?" Amantha raised an eyebrow. She stood and gave a graceful curtsy after placing the plate on the empty seat beside her. "It's a pleasure. Amantha Rossi, one of Princess Selene's Ladies-in-Waiting."

Isabella smirked. "I actually knew who you were. What I don't know, is why, exactly, you're in hiding."

Amantha blushed. "Oh. I suppose I've just never been a huge fan of balls."

"Mm, me neither." The smirk turned to a smile as she gestured. "Please. I'm keeping you from eating. Might I join you, though? I prefer to hide from overly ambitious match-makers."

"Not at all." Smiling, Amantha sat and took the plate up with care to not spill any of its contents onto her dress.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Amantha found herself sitting at an inn for noon meal. Dressed once more in common garb, she stared down at her plate as she listened to the conversation at the communal table. Most of what she'd learned of Elysian suggested that the kingdom was more just than most, but there were hints of trouble. Merchants complained about tax rates, women wondered about how to feed all their children when winter approached, and people spoke with both awe and bitter jealousy of the festivities at the palace. Like all kingdoms, she reminded herself, as she reasoned against the warning in her gut.<p>

"So, what has the young scholar frowning today?" Isaiah asked as he slid into the empt space across from her, placing down a tankard of ale and a bowl of soup down as he did.

Amantha shook her head with a smile. "I doubt my thoughts would interest you, though I must confess I'm glad to see you again."

"Oh, you might be surprised what would interest me." Grinning, he leaned across the table towards her. "You're not from around here, are you? Your quiet listening, thoughtful frowns…"

"Sir, I do not know to what you are referring!" Her voice was soft but firm, and she was sure she saw laughter in his eyes.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, though perhaps you'll allow me to show you more of the kingdom? Gain more perspective than you can get right outside the palace?" He showed no overt interest in her answer, instead drinking of his ale after he made the offer.

"I'm afraid I cannot go far, sir. I have obligations in the evening." She blushed, realizing that she was accepting the offer, though she trusted her ability to defend herself. "I'd also be remiss not to bring a companion with me. After all, sir, I do not know you well enough to assure my family that you mean no harm."

He grinned as he picked up a piece of meat. "I'd insist upon it. By the way, the name's Isaiah Thatcher."

* * *

><p>Mieke was the one who volunteered to join Amantha on her outings, and, as the woman could use a sword as well as any man, Selene had no choice but to allow the excursions. Amantha found herself learning about more than Elysian, including the, to her mind, outmoded rule that only sons could inherit. She also found out more about Isaiah.<p>

He claimed to be a merchant, but she had begun to suspect that he was the Isaiah she had heard whispers about in the Capital and Palace, though never once caught sight of at the evenings' events. The resemblance to Isabella was simply too close to be dismissed.

Regardless of who he was, he kept her secret, and allowed her to see as much of the kingdom as their distance restrictions could allow. Including, she suspected, things which Eason would not want Selene to know. He had also dropped enough hints that she was convinced he knew who she and Mieke were.

She had blushed when, upon returning after their fourth afternoon outing, Mieke teased her about her growing crush on the young man.

However, things were far from simple. If he were Isabella's cousin, then there would be no political difficulties with the match, especially if Selene and Eason were to marry – as the girls knew Selene wanted.

Amantha spent the formal evening events in the company of Isabella. The princess often helped her escape from the crowds, and they spent more than one evening walking in the gardens. Amantha knew what she felt for Isabella was also attraction, and she suspected the other woman felt the same.

* * *

><p>Selene had further complicated matters when she'd woken Amantha up one morning.<p>

"So, I like seeing you happy, but I don't want you to choose just because one would be easier."

Since the Princess had woken her anyway, Amantha had taken to brushing the woman's long blonde hair as they spoke. "Easier?"

"Ama, don't you pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You're fully too intelligent for that." She giggled and started to turn her head, but Amantha stopped her in order to continue the brushing.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what you mean, Sel?"

Selene smiled, "I mean, if you love Isaiah more than you love Isabella, then choose him. But don't choose him just because he's male and that would be easier. Ama, I swear to you, Eason and I are in love. And none of your reports indicate that Elysian would be a bad alliance."

"Despite the fact that Isabella cannot inherit?" Amantha rose an eyebrow as she continued to run the brush through the Princess' hair.

"Eason wants to change that rule. He's as close to Isabella as I am to you." Selene smirked, glad to have information that the other woman did not. "I know this started because we needed a solid alliance, and that marriage of royals is the best way to do that, but I've fallen in love. And I want you girls to be happy, too."

The blonde managed to pull away from Amantha and turned to look at the other woman. "That means not compromising. If you love either of them, choose the one you love. Not for ease or convenience, but for love. Promise me."

Though she was blushing, Amantha nodded. "I promise."

Hugging her, Selene smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good girl."

* * *

><p>PART III<p>

Isabella sighed as she crossed her arms on top of the table. "I'm screwed."

Jasper and Nathaniel exchanged looks. Khalid simply rose an eyebrow. "I thought the fact that Lady Amantha is falling in love with you, both as Isaiah and as yourself, was a good thing?"

She groaned. "Sure. Yep. It's great. Only I don't know if she's in love with me or with Isaiah. And I don't know exactly what will happen if she accepts the rose and the curse is broken. Do I become Isabella or Isaiah? And if I become Isaiah, exactly what do I tell my parents? Or the people? That all the sudden their princess is a prince? That Isabella died and this cousin that has only recently appeared is their new heir?"

Eason chuckled, "Poor dear." He gently patted her shoulder. "The sorceress did say you would come to regret this wish."

"It wasn't my wish!" Isabella looked up, anger coloring her cheeks. "Yes, I would like not to be disqualified because of my gender, to be allowed to train openly, to court without shame, but I never asked for this." The male voice, still odd to her own ears, broke at her tirade. She glared at the men who were like brothers to her. "You have no idea what it's like. If that sorceress had any sense of justice, it would not have been me she cursed." Without noticing the pain that graced their expressions, she stormed off, knowing that she needed to calm down before "Isaiah" met with Amantha again.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Mieke discreetly wandered away, allowing Amantha and Isaiah to have some time alone. The two walked together silently, brushing slightly against each other, with Amantha blushing as they did so.<p>

When they reached a quiet spot, Isaiah caught Amantha's hand, bringing it to his mouth, and placed a soft kiss upon the back of her hand. "I've really enjoyed our time together, but I haven't been entirely honest with you."

"You're Isabella's cousin." She smiled, "I know, but I wonder why you're never at the balls in the evening."

He laughed, "So we're no longer pretending that you're not one of Selene's ladies-in-waiting?"

Amantha blushed as she chuckled. "No, I suppose not."

"I don't come for Isabella's sake. Our situation is difficult for her." He smiled at her, a bit of a gleam in his eyes. "Should I be flattered that you miss me at the formal events?"

Grimacing, Amantha turned away, her blush deepening as her companion brought up her conflict.

"I see. Do I have competition?" Isaiah suppressed a laugh. "Well, whomever he may be, if you remain once Selene and Eason announce their engagement, I'll be indebted to him."

Not saying anything, Amantha simply nodded.

"Perhaps I shall make an appearance then." He leaned in and tilted her chin towards himself. "I want my intentions toward you to be clear." His kiss was light, not demanding, but Amantha still felt breathless when he pulled back.

* * *

><p>Amantha felt as if there were butterflies in her stomach as she found herself looking for both Isabella and Isaiah. Glancing over at Vesma, she wondered how the other woman would deal with this situation. This was definitely a problem with which the blonde would be familiar, though she seemed to be content to spend the last few evenings exclusively with Prince Khalid.<p>

"Looking for someone?" Isabella grinned as Amantha jumped slightly at hearing her voice. "I'd apologize for startling you, but I have to admit, your response is cute."

The young woman blushed, though she could not keep the smile from her lips, "Isabella."

"Would it be too forward of me to steal you away this early? Or should we make a show of being social first?" The Princess took Amantha's hand and gently began guiding her to the gardens.

Laughing softly, she shook her head as she was pulled along, "It does not seem like you're giving me much choice."

"Mmm…nope. It sure doesn't. Nor does it seem like you're resisting, my dear."

"No…I suppose I'm not." Amantha blushed deeply as she realized that she was no longer looking for Isaiah. She bit her lip as the full realization hit her.

Isabella smiled as she led Amantha to the fountain in the garden. Perhaps because of the magic the sorceress had worked upon herself – willing or not, she was not surprised that the rose she'd been given, as well as the others that Eason had picked and given to the others, remained whole, showing no indication of wilt.

Her heart raced a bit as she gestured for the other woman to have a seat. "Amantha… I admit, I do not know what your culture thinks of these things, and that we've not had a lot of time together, but…" She reached into the fountain, where she'd placed the rose, "I love you. I know Eason and Selene love each other. I know that I cannot offer you a kingdom because of my gender, and I know there's a possibility that you'll be ostracized, but I love you." She held the rose out to her.

Amantha's complexion was red, the blush having spread completely down her neck and to the small bit of cleavage she showed. "It's rare, but not unheard of…" Smiling, she looked at Isabella, "but even if it were forbidden, I love you, too." The brunette woman accepted the rose, and dipped her head momentarily to breathe in its fragrance.

When she looked up, she frowned slightly at what she saw, "Isaiah?"

The man's eyes widened, "No!" He glanced into the fountain and sighed. "No."

Amantha shook her head, "I don't understand. What's going on? Where did Isabella go?

Why do you sound like her?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, in a gesture that she had come to associate with Isabella. "I haven't been entirely honest with you, partly because I didn't know how to explain it. I was cursed, supposedly to have my heart's wish granted, but the sorceress did not know me, and was quite mistaken regarding what I wanted. I fell in love with you, Amantha, but as Isaiah and Isabella."

"Oh." Amantha's expression was one of surprise and shock.

Isabella sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being cursed?" She shook her head. "I suppose it's easier this way. If you meant what you said, then nothing's changed."

"I did. I do." Cupping Amantha's cheek she leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you.

And if being male is the price I pay for that, then I suppose I'll come to terms with it."

Amantha frowned, "I hope I don't sound too shallow, but I realized this evening, that I prefer you as Isabella."

With a snort, Isabella nodded, her forehead resting against Amantha. "That makes two of us. I never wanted to be male. But… can you love me if I'm stuck like this?"

The frown turned to a smile, "Yeah."

Isabella wrapped her arms around the slight woman and pulled her closer, leaning in she kissed her deeper. This time, when she pulled away, Amantha was smiling up at her. "What?"

"See for yourself." Amantha gestured towards the fountain. Upon looking in the water,

Isabella could not help but beam as she looked down at her reflection. Once again, the more familiar feminine face looked back at her.

The two kissed again, and Isabella remained female from that moment forward.

The enchanted rose remained whole. Eason changed the laws to allow Isabella to inherit. Their friends accepted them with open arms. And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

As Ami stood after her wife took their sleeping child from her arms, she shot Setsuna a

glare, "That's not remotely how it happened."

"Perhaps not, but I have every confidence in the ending." Smiling mysteriously, the

Senshi of Time nodded to the two, as she moved towards the guest room.

_Fin_


End file.
